Conventional hand stitched, thermo bonded, laminated, what is commonly called hybrid ball and other kinds of soccer balls have certain drawbacks related to handling, costs and performance. Higher amount of materials, energy and labor costs are incurred during the manufacturing of these balls. Hand Stitched ball production method is quite labor intensive and large amount of material is consumed. The durability of balls produced by this technique is also less because of exposure of stitches.
Thermo bonded soccer balls have higher logistic cost as they may not be transported in a deflated condition. Some other conventional techniques adversely affect the performance of the ball by application of restraining force on whole of the backing of the panel cut-outs or labor intensive where each of the panel cut-out further subjected to second layer of foam or softer material. What is commonly called a hybrid ball also has certain drawbacks. Higher amount of fabric is used, which also restricts the proper expansion of foam. Besides that application of second foam is labor intensive.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,991,033 B1 and 9,011,621 B1 disclose about methods of manufacturing of soccer ball where shape of the cover panels affected due to compression at edges of uncut foam and reinforcing of two or more foams in later publication also adversely affecting the bounce back affect, stout rounder shape and stability of size at the time of powerful hitting.
The new exemplary embodiments, consistent with the present disclosure, therefore aim to resolve the aforementioned problems and better hiding the stitching, among the prior arts. The present disclosure states the novel techniques used in the manufacturing process results an improved soccer ball with better bounce back affect, stout rounder shape and stability of size at hitting.